


Только прошу тебя, не превращайся в лягушку

by allla5960



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У него будто есть поводок длиною не больше трёхста метров, и Китти это, разумеется, забавляет — натуру победить сложно, кто бы что не говорил. // на промт: EAH, Китти/Хоппер. Легкий фем-дом, то есть легкое принуждение к сексу с ней, а не прямая раскладка. «Только прошу тебя, не превращайся в лягушку.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Только прошу тебя, не превращайся в лягушку

**Author's Note:**

> невычитано;   
> гет, PWP, ООС!Хоппер, общий ООС, никакого АУ, все на фоне канона, рейтинг R/NC;  
> написано на заявку с личной кинк-лотереи.

Китти видит Хоппера по три раза на день, иногда даже чаще. И не то чтобы специально, нет, абсолютно точно нет.

Хоппер влюблено смотрит на Брайер, краснеет от любого женского внимания и излишне осторожничает при общении с другими парнями. Хоппер постоянно сидит в кафе за соседним столиком и сталкивается с Китти в коридорах, хотя она сама, конечно, успевает уйти от столкновения. У него будто есть поводок длиною не больше трёхста метров, и Китти это, разумеется, забавляет — натуру победить сложно, кто бы что не говорил.

Хоппер, наверное, и не осознает, что пол его жизни проходит под ленивым взглядом глаз Китти Чешир.

И когда Хоппер, похоже, что случайно, заходит в женский душ, Китти не растворяется в воздухе.

— Только прошу тебя, не превращайся в лягушку, — насмешливо говорит Китти кафелю перед собой и даже не оборачивается.

— П-прошу прощения, — с заиканием отвечает Хоппер, но в лягушку не обращается, и Китти, наверное, впервые с того момента, как она заметила его постоянное присутствие рядом, заинтересовывается им.

Китти оборачивается, смотрит на него своими выразительными кошачьими глазами и желает дойти до конца.

С лица Хоппера можно брать кистью алый цвет, его щеки уже успели дойти до возможного по цвету предела. И то, насколько он пытается сдержаться, как старается не смотреть, вслепую нащупать дверную ручку, заставляет Китти прыснуть смехом.

— Ты куда-то торопишься? — светски интересуется Китти, материализуясь прямо перед его носом, и Хоппер ещё сильнее жмурит глаза и сутулит плечи.

Знаете, Хоппер Кроаккингтон не совсем дурак, он слышал слухи о Китти Чешир, школа полнится ими день ото дня.

— Я думаю, дела могут подождать, правда? — намеренно сладко спрашивает Китти и всматривается в его лицо.

У Хоппера на носу россыпь веснушек, а на голове съехавшая корона, запотевшая от пара душевой. Он довольно мил и совсем не похож на Алистера или всех тех, кого Китти знала из Страны Чудес. Китти, честно говоря, все это в новинку; для Китти в новинку увлечься кем—то настолько простым и обыденным, Хоппер разве что в лягушку обращается в неподходящие моменты, и на этом его оригинальность заканчивается.

— Мне нужно… У меня… Дела… Там, — начинает Хоппер, и Китти широко улыбается тому, что он наконец отмер.

Она отбрасывает мокрые волосы назад и фыркает; Китти не особо любит воду.

— Нет у тебя никаких дел, — категорично говорит Китти и берет его руку.

Хоппер задыхается, когда Китти кладет его ладонь себе на грудь. Она у нее на ощупь мягкая, с бархатной кожей и твердым соском.Он задевает сосок пальцами и вздрагивает. Китти переливчато смеётся и прижимается ближе.

— Просто представь, что я — это Брайер, — шепчет Китти ему в шею и ведет его руку ниже.

Хоппер перестает вздрагивать, его просто колотит мелкой дрожью, но он не смеет оттолкнуть Китти, хотя бы сказать слово против.

У Китти худой, впалый живот, по которому, не задерживаясь, скользит его рука, а после спускается ниже, Хоппер сразу понимает куда. У Китти гладкий лобок, который чуть колет подушечки пальцев, и мягкая, податливая плоть. Китти зажимает его руку между ног и впивается ногтями в его пальцы — чтобы выпрямил. Она практически управляет его рукой, уверенно держит у основания пальцев и осторожно гладит себя. И когда Хоппер решается шевельнуть рукой, Китти улыбается; у Хоппера, конечно, зажмурены глаза, но он слышал много слухов о Китти Чешир, она сейчас точно улыбается.

Хоппер не смеет лезть дальше сам; он едва касается горячей промежности Китти и думает, что сейчас его вены лопнут, кровь в голове стучит оглушающе громко. У Китти между ног жарко и мокро, Хоппер не знает, от воды это или от того, что он боится даже подумать. И у него самого становится удивительно тесно в штанах, и Хопперу стыдно, как не было почти никогда в жизни.

— Зайдем дальше, лягушонок, — бормочет Китти, но до Хоппера это слабо доходит.

Однако когда Китти толкает его пальцы глубже, внутрь себя, и тянет носом воздух, до Хоппера это доходит весьма ясно. Внутри Китти горячая, тесная, будто перчатка, даже для одного пальца, и обхватывает стенками так крепко, что Хоппер близок к превращению почти на сто процентов. Китти сжимает его палец и давит на его руку, заставляя двигать ею. Это выходит весьма легко, Хоппер может сравнить разве что со смазанной дверной петлей, но это сравнение кажется дико дурацким, а сам себя он считает просто потерянным для общества идиотом, раз позволяет себе такое в женском душе.

Китти тяжело дышит и трет своими пальцами клитор, практически отпуская руку Хоппера. Ей абсолютно нет никакого дела до моральных терзаний Хоппера; она, конечно, не часто так делает, —, а если честно, то вообще впервые, —, но Китти нравится, чего уж тут скрывать. Да и рефлексия никогда не входила в список ее вредных привычек, в отличие от Хоппера.

Когда Китти вся напрягается и разом обмякает следом, Хоппер уже готов воспротивиться, сказать, что он не такой, — впрочем, одновременно с этим он готов и добавить к одному пальцу два, а после прижать Китти к стене.

— Все, — довольно тянет Китти и небрежно отталкивает его руку от себя.

Хоппер не хочет открывать глаз, но это непроизвольно выходит. И, впрочем, какая разница, если у него перед глазами дверь женской душевой?

Китти в мягком халате, скрывающем все ее изгибы, насмешливо смотрит из другого угла комнаты и улыбается широко, по-чеширски. Ее волосы все ещё мокрые и непривычно лежат на плечах. Хоппер готов признаться, что без пышных хвостов Китти иная, но дело в том, что он и сам не верит в это.

— Можешь не благодарить за полученный опыт, — говорит Китти с ноткой высокомерности в тоне, и теперь уже краска заливает Хоппера с ног до головы, — он влажно падает на пол зеленой лягушкой.

Китти смеется, запрокидывая голову, и исчезает сразу же, но когда остаются одни губы, говорит:

— Я же просила — не превращайся в лягушку.


End file.
